dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
FBC Productions' Doctor Who Series
Information FBC Productions ' Doctor Who Fan Series is a British Science Fiction show broadcast on YouTube, based upon the hit BBC series 'Doctor Who'. It follows the Twelfth incarnation of the Time Lord, played by Pete Messum, of whom has regenerated from his Eleventh self (Matt Smith). The original series featured the Tenth incarnation, as played by David Tennant in the official series. 'Continuity' *''This series takes place after companion Donna Noble left the TARDIS in the Tenth Doctor's era (in Series ONe) and after the Eleventh Doctor's regenaration with the Twelfth Doctor from Series Two onwards.'' *''James Mason works as Captain of UNIT (Unified Intelligence Taskforce) - an organisation that appeared in the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Doctors' eras, with cameos in the 5th and 7th Doctors' eras. UNIT then returned in 2005 with the 10th and 11th Doctors.'' *''It is 2012 Earth-time for James during Series 2 and 2017 Earth-time for James and UNIT during Series 3.'' *''UNIT is lead by Brigadier Rattigan in Series 2,3 and 4, however, in the official episode The Power of Three, UNIT is lead by Kate Stewart. However, no date is given for the episode, and it states that it is set 10 year after the official episode, The Eleventh Hour (set in 2008).'' ' '''List of Episodes Series One Production on Series One began in 2006 and the series ended in 2009, set with the Tenth Doctor and set during the period of the 2009 specials as he travels alone. 2011 Specials In 2011, many mini-sodes were made, including Hunt of the Haemovors, Double Trouble, Back To The Past and The Lone Traveller. Production had begun on a film earlier in the year but this was cancelled after casting difficulties. The Lost Series Two The un-made 13 episode series that had entered production in 2011 for an Easter 2012 release date, but the series was never filmed. Series Two Series Two aired in September 2012 after over a year in production. The series was reduced to four episodes with episodes three and four being a two-part story. The series had originally ended with James leaving with the Doctor to go to China but this ending was altered when series three entered pre-production. Series Three Series Three aired in October-November 2012, despite being planned for a January 2013 release date! The series began filming straight after series two although it was to begin with a Christmas Special which later was called Secrets of the Past and was never completed. The series spun over five episodes, with episodes one and two being a two-part story. An extra 'prologue' scene was added to episode one to follow from series two. It was considered a success and a fourth series was confirmed before the series had even finished for a 2013 release date. Series Four In Autumn 2012 a fourth series was commissioned featuring the departure of James Mason and the introduction of a new companion. The series was almost cancelled but eventually from March 30th a full, 13 part series began, split into two halves. Part 1 is being shown at the moment and includes 5 episodes written by Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan. Part 2 will be shown later this year and will feature a new companion, who was announced via a YouTube comment as Jason. There will be 8 episodes starting on 27th July 2013 (according to Pete Messum), leading into the 50th Anniversary Special on November 23rd. 'Out of Time' (50th Anniversary Special) As of Mid-2012, a new special was announced as 'The Four Doctors', however it was later announced as 'Out of Time' as the original story plan was swapped with another and a better story. It will be shown on 23rd November 2013 to coincide with the 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who. 'A White Christmas' (2013 Christmas Special) The Christmas special for 2013 is in planning with an August/September filming date. It is rumoured to feature the Ice Warriors. Series Five A fifth series is expected to enter production in late 2013 for a Spring 2014 release date. Whether this will be a full, 13 episode series is or just one series to begin the year (with a sixth later in the year) is yet to be confirmed. Future Plans - The Ultimate Battle, Series Six When Series Four was confirmed, a fifth series was confirmed alongside. However, as of late 2012, series four was announced as being the "final" series of the franchise. Specials were announced in November 2012, and it wasn't until 21 January 2013 when Pete Messum (Executive Producer for the series) announced that the first special would either be shown in late 2013 or Spring 2014, and was titled 'The Time Of The Doctor'. The first draft of the script began on that day, and scripting is still continuing. It is set after Series 4 though. The film was later retitled 'The Ultimate Battle', as a remake of the original film that was made - and never completed - in 2011. The story will not be the same though.The Master is rumoured to return in a new incarnation played by a brand-new actor, and a new companion is to be introduced. It will be set on Earth seven years after the events of Series Four and mostly set at UNIT. Rumours say that it is about a corruption at UNIT engineered by the Master and an alien army. The film is expected to be shown during the Christmas period of 2013. However, in April 2013 the film was delayed to a later date of either 2014 or 2015. 'Links' Like us on our Facebook page Follow us on twitter @petemessumFBC Take a look at our Official Website Category:Doctor who films Category:Film Productions Category:Doctor Who Fan Series